Please don't leave me
by Syaen
Summary: Craig has an overdose when he's tired of this goddamn place he calls home, Clyde is called to the hospital where while arguing with Craig, Craig falls into an coma, can Clyde save Craig ? Or will Craig leave Clyde forever ? Warning for language
1. Please dont leave me

He had been slipping away from me, I knew it . . . I just refused to admit it to myself. After all, who wants to lose their best friend ? Who wants to think to know that their best friend is slipping away ?

Surley not Clyde Donovan.

The brunette boy had been trying his hardest for awhile now to understand why his best friend Craig Tucker, was leaving him behind. Sure, Craig wasn`t the most social guy out there but still he would - - or use to find the time to hang out with his friends, but now it was as if Craig was in his own world, as if the raven haired boy had compeltly disattached himself from the world, from Clyde. Now, that`s what upsetted Clyde to no end. Biting his lip Clyde decied that tomorrow, things would be different. Tomorrow the brunette would face the raven. With that the blue eyed boy slip under his covers and drifted to a sleep.

* * *

The next morning Clyde woke up to a loud ' _BEEP BEEP BEEP _' noise. "Stupid clocks . . ." The brunette grumbled as he slammed his had down on the off button. Sitting up, Clyde looked down at his pilliow to notice that there were tear stains on them, had he cried last night ? Sighing the brunette got up and walked towards his bathroom. Stripping down Clyde turned on the hot water and hopped into the shower, taking his sweet time to wash his hair and body. The brunette was known as the second fattest kid in school, but he was as skinny as everyone else, in fact he had a great body . . . Well, in his eyes. Turning off the water Clyde grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body before stepping out of the shower. Then the brunette headed to his mirror, grabbing the blow dryer Clyde began to dry his hair. When that was finished he left the bathroom and headed to his closet. Clyde`s family were fairly weathly, second best to Token`s family, so the boy had a pretty decent house. Opening the doors to a walk in closet, the brunette grabbed a green t - shirt, red jacket and blue skinny jeans and changed. Then he pulled on some white socks before heading down stairs.

Neither of Clyde`s parents where home, they had gone on some buiness trip or something, so Clyde had the whole house to himself for a month, not to mention it was winter break. Life was good for the boy, aside from the friendship problem he was facing at the moment. Grabbing a bowl and a spoon Clyde put them down on the table before grabbing the cereal and milk. Sitting down the brunette ate his breakfast in slience, then stood up and put the bowl and sppon in the sink before grabbing the cereal, putting it in the cuboard and then putting the milk in the fridge.

' _tap tap tap _'

It sounded as if someone was knocking on the door, blinking Clyde looked at the time. 10 : 37 AM who the hell would come to his house at this hour ? Walking to the door Clyde opened it with a grin,

"Hello !" The boy said cheerfully but the smile was gone when he heard the person speak,

"Clyde ! You gotta come to the hospital !" The other male that was standing before Clyde spoke,

"Why ? Token what happened ?" The brunette asked blinking at his friend.

"I`ll tell you on the way there, come on man !" The dark skinned male said urging his friend on,

"Okay ! I`ll be right there !" Craig called as he tugged on his shoes and quickly locked the door as he left. Getting into the car with Token, Clyde put his selt - belt on.

"Craig`s in the hospital." Token said, pity in his voice

"What happened ?" Clyde asked his eyes went wide with fear

"He . . . He had an overdose on some drugs and . . ." Token said starring at Clyde,

"He`s been doing _drugs _?" Clyde`s voice cracked on drugs.

"Apparently." Token grunted as he stared at the road.

"That asshole ! Why would he do that to himself ? Why wouldn`t he tell us ? Why would he even touch that stuff ? !" Clyde ranted, sure they had smoked weed and drank from time - to - time but never did the brunette think that Craig would overdose on anything !

"What . . . Did He overdose on ?" Clyde asked Token,

" . . . You don`t need to know that Clyde. They said it would seem that he`d been drinking and doing sevral drugs for awhile now, and his body couldn`t take it." Token said softly as he pulled into the parking lot.

Clyde was almost crying by the time they got to Craig`s room. Within' the room was Tweek, Kevin, Jason, Craig`s parents, a doctor and Craig`s grandmother. Clyde sat down beside Tweek who was twitching more then anything.

"Is this everyone ?" The doctor asked, Craig`s parents just nodded.

"Your son . . . and friend Craig here, did a little to much of . . ." Craig`s father shot the doctor a sharp glare,

"Heroin." The Doctor said ignoring Craig`s father,

"But lucky for him, he should be fine in a months time." The Doctor said softly nodding to the boy who was sitting in the bed. With that the doctor turned and left the room, followed by Craig`s parents and grandmother. Craig`s friends went and stood by him,

"What the hell is wrong with you man ?" Jason asked simply

"Yeah ! you could have - GAH - died !" Tweek added,

"What were you thinking ? !" Kevin sniffled, rubbing his eyes

"Were you _trying _to die ?" Token stated. The only one that remained slient and un - moving was Clyde.

"Go. Away." Craig rasped as he laided down.

"But - AH - Craig !" Tweek protested, while Token shrugged and left.

"Fine, but I`m just going outside." Kevin snapped back getting up and leaving.

"I`ll be with Kevin." Jason stated simply, following the asian boy. Tweek gave in too and left as well. Clyde remained in his seat staring at the floor,

"Aren`t you going to leave too ?" Craig said, anger clear in his voice.

"No." The brunette said, tears falling from his eyes

"Why can`t you be like the others and not give a fuck ? Be more like Token," Craig snapped and Clyde stood up.

"Is this why you haven`t been hanging out with us ? Ignoring me ? Because you were to busy with your drugs ? !" Clyde snapped back, his eyes narrowing as tears fell from them.

"Don`t fucking cry ! I don`t need your pity !" Craig growled flipping the brunette off.

"Answer me, Craig." Clyde spat

"Yes ! This is why !" Craig answered, no real emotion in his voice

"What if you died ?" The brunette asked, his arms shaking

"Ever thought that maybe that`s what I wanted ?" Craig said, his voice still emotionless.

"Why would you want to . . . Die ?" Clyde asked, sitting back down

"Fuck off, Donovan." Craig answered and closed his eyes. Clyde wasn`t done speaking, so he got up and attempted to wake the raven up, but his attempts were useless.

Craig had gone into an coma.

* * *

So tell me, hate or love ?

I`m sorry if it`s bad, first time posting a story here please be nice :c

I know, a lot of drama for the first chapter and OOCness but oh well.

Anyways ! Hope you enjoyed, don`t forget to R & R !


	2. Come back to me

Craig had always been emotionless, so it was no surprise that when he was asleep that there was nothing but a straight face there. Clyde on the other hand was over - emotional, maybe that`s why they were friends, because Clyde had enough emotion for the both of them. Tears were falling out of the brunette`s eyes as he stood there, staring at his friend.

"No ! Craig ! Don`t do this ! Wake up ! Please . . ." Clyde begged, getting on his knees beside his friends bed, weeping into the cloth that Craig lay on. He couldn`t leave Clyde, no . . . Craig couldn`t be gone ! He just . . . Couldn`t. There was so much for the raven haired to live for still, Craig needed to get his braces off and show the world his smile. He needed to find love, he needed to be _happy _again, but he couldn`t do that all asleep !

"WAKE UP, CRAIG !" Clyde yelled pushing his friend. That`s when the doctor came it,

"Could you be quiet ? They`re patients who are trying to sleep !" The Doctor scolded, only to get a sad look from Clyde,

"He . . . Won`t wake up." As if on cue, Craig`s parents came it,

"What ?" The Doctor asked, his eyes wide as he rushed to Craig's side. Clyde refused to move, He sat there staring at his friend`s sleeping body, what was wrong with him ? Why wouldn`t the raven wake up ?

"Your son . . . He`s . . . In an coma." The Doctor stated staring at Mr & Mrs Tucker, Mr. Tucker showing no emotion while Mrs. Tucker was on a verge of crying

"Well he be okay ?" Mrs. Tucker said, her voice cracking

"Perhaps." The Doctor stated simply.

"We still have Ruby hun," Mr. Tucker said rubbing his wifes back.

"I want my little boy ! I want my guinea pig !" Mrs. Tucker cried out, calling Craig his infamous nickname.

"And you`ll have him again," Mr. Tucker reassured his wife.

"Yes, hopefully." The Doctor stated. Without caring who was there, Clyde allowed more tears fall from his eyes,

"Come back Craig . . ." Clyde muttered.

* * *

Two years had passed, it was now the summer before grade twelve, and Craig was still in his hospital bed. Everyday for the two years, Clyde had come to Craig`s side and chatted with the raven as if he were awake, as if he could hear.

"Bebe and I broke up again today, I think she`s getting upset that I spend all my time with you." The boy said as he sat down,

"But she should know, your like my best friend ! Were kinda inseparable right ? She`s gotta know that your at the top of my list with her, your both number one ! She can chill with Wendy anyways, I mean it`s not like Wendy ever cared when Stan was always with Kyle." Clyde continued, as he leaned back in the chair.

"But then again, Wendy and Stan were never really a model couple. I always knew Stan was gay, but really he should have told Wendy _first_ not kiss Kyle right in front of everyone !" Clyde chuckled out, oh the things Craig missed. Stan and Kyle were now a couple, Wendy wasn`t all that please when he kissed Kyle right in front of everyone, making her look like a fool but hell, at least Stan had the guts.

"Ya ' know, apparently Red had like a **huge** crush on you, she like cried a river when she found out you were in an coma." The boy snorted, anger laced in his words, no one could feel as hurt as he was, nobody would know how much pain Clyde felt right now.

"But that doesn`t matter since she`s dating Bridon." The brunette added crossing his legs, blinking when someone came into the room.

"Hey Clyde," Clyde`s eyes widened a bit, why would he be here ?

"_Kyle_ ?" The brunette said out - loud his eyes looking over the jew

"Yeah," Kyle said shrugging as he entered, followed by Kenny, Cartman and Stan. Why the hell were they here ? Not that Clyde had anything against them, in fact he viewed them as friends but Craig did not.

"Why are you guys here ?" Clyde asked blinking his blue eyes,

"Kenny wanted to see Craig." Stan stated simply as he held his boyfriends hand.

"And He wanted us to come too." Kyle added, as Kenny walked over to the raven laying in the bed.

"Why ?" Clyde asked looking at the boy in the orange parka. It was weird how that thing still manged to fit Kenny, but then again Kenny wasn`t the biggest or fattest kid in the school.

"Why not ?" Kenny stated simply, his blue eyes on Craig.

"You guys aren`t exactly Craig favorite people . . ." Clyde muttered, not really caring anymore. Kenny shrugged and walked over to the bed, poking Craig`s cheek, the blonde had a grin on his face.

"You idiot Craig, don`t you know there`s people that care about you ? That maybe ending it that day would have been to soon ?" Kenny whispered, Clyde only heard because he was right there.

"Satan said He wasn`t going to take your life just yet, you still have awhile to go before your due. Damien said that Satan was lying, and you had a long time to live." Kenny said softly, playing with the ear flaps of Craig`s hat. With that Kenny turned and walked away with Kyle, Stan and Cartman following behind him. Was Kenny really talking to Craig ? Or was He trying to reassure Clyde ?

"Hear that Craig ? You must have been able to hear something . . ." Clyde muttered as he watched the heart thingy that showed that Craig was still alive, still here . . .

* * *

A week had gone by since then, and Clyde still went to Craig everyday, now determined as ever since there was hope that Craig would wake up. Finally on August sixteenth something that felt like a miracle happened, Craig Tucker opened up his eyes.

"Craig ? Craig your awake !" Clyde exclaimed, pure happiness on his face.

"Cl . . . Clyde ?" Craig rasped, it hurt the raven`s throat to speak.

"Your alive !" Clyde said, wrapping his arms around his friends frail body.

"I`m . . . alive." Craig groaned before falling asleep again. Tears ran down Clyde cheeks, Craig was alive ! Craig was okay !

Craig had come back.


End file.
